Getsuga Tenshō
Bankai Ichigo |universe = ''Bleach'' }} Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝 "Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer") is Ichigo and Bankai Ichigo's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Ichigo and Bankai Ichigo swing their swords, releasing a strong crescent moon-shaped wave of energy. Users 'Ichigo' Ichigo's version of the attack is a noticeably slow startup attack with very high priority, going through most attacks and projectiles. The projectile travels slowly, dealing multiple hits that deal 2% each. While charging up, the attack has a rather strong windbox, preventing other characters approaching (especially at the front) and slows his descent while in the air. Its main use is as a defensive field, since its big hitbox and slow movement can help control the stage and deter potential approaches; and as a combo starter, helping Ichigo rush down opponents once it connects. In previous demos it released a fast projectile with huge knockback and could be charged. In even earlier demos the charge could be stored. 'Bankai Ichigo' Bankai Ichigo's version is called Kuroi Getsuga (黒月牙 Black Moon Fang) and works simlarly to early versions of Ichigo's attack; it can be charged on the ground and stored; as it's charged it gets stronger both in knockback and damage, with an uncharged attack dealing a mere 2% with pitiful knockback and a fully charged one dealing a surprising 34% (which can even hit more than once) with really high knockback. In the air it works much like Samus' Charge Shot where it won't be able to be charged and instead just an uncharged Kuroi Getsuga will be shot, dealing just 2% instead of the charge level the attack currently is; the charge won't be lost however. Unlike Ichigo, he will not stall in the air and just keep falling at the same speed while performing the attack. Fully-charged Kuroi Getsuga The fully-charged Kuroi Getsuga has a larger hitbox, and has noticeable more knockback and damage output than the uncharged and medium charged variants of the move. While delivering the strike, a wall of Hollow energy surrounds him on either side which will deal damage and knock away any opponents that are close enough. After the attack, Ichigo will rip off his Hollow mask with a shattering noise before his Inner Hollow can do any more damage. The main drawback to this attack is that it takes about 1/3 of Ichigo's Final Smash bar to charge and even if Ichigo is preparing to unleash the attack, it can be stopped with a single hit though he will be immune to any attacks while unleashing the attack. As a result the attack ends up being very predictable. Gallery Moon Cresent.png|Ichigo charging the Getsuga Tenshō. Moon Cresent 2.png|Ichigo unleashing the Getsuga Tenshō. Getsugantensho.png|Ichigo's old design releases the projectile. Moon Cresent 3.png|The fully-charged Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Tenshō ND start.png|Ichigo's new design charging Getsuga Tenshō. Augmented Getsugantensho.png|Bankai Ichigo charging Kuroi Getsuga. Augmented Getsugantensho Lift.png|Bankai Ichigo about to release Kuroi Getsuga. Augmented Getsugantensho Projectile.png|The projectile Kuroi Getsuga. Moon Cresent 4.png|The fully-charged Kuroi Getsuga. ichigo strike.PNG|A fully-charged Kuroi Getsuga being out-prioritzed by a regular Getsuga Tenshō. Trivia *The Smash Flash DOJO!! incorrectly romanizes this move as "Getsuga Tenshou". *Prior to version 0.2b of the demo, the Getsuga Tenshō had a purple and black aura. This was recolored red and black. *An uncharged version of the move was also previously Bankai Ichigo's down special move prior to v0.2b of the SSF2 Demo. * Due to priority being bugged in the current demo, fully charged Kuroi Getsuga can be outprioritized by other projectiles such as 's Super Arm or a regular Getsuga Tenshō. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bleach universe